Teenagers
by pili20394
Summary: DÍ CUENTA DE ALGUNAS FALTAS ORTOGRÁFICAS,COMO QUE FALTABAN ALGUNAS PALABRAS,DISCULPEN :) Jade comete un error y no le queda otra opción que pedir disculpas. Pero si aquello nunca estuvo en sus planes...¿Y si cuando lo acepta todo se sale de control?


Victorious y sus personajes no me pertecen

* * *

Idiota, así se sentía en ese momento. Una estúpida, imbécil hasta completamente inútil. Y para empeorar todo, su maldito e inevitable orgullo.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué tenía que joder las cosas cuando andaban de maravilla? Y es que se lo olvidaba de ese increíble poder que poseía de arruinar todo. Además de culpar a el mundo entero con el fin de no salir manchada. Era...era como si lo que tocara se rompiera con su tacto, era como si cuando abriera la boca, solo...solo lo haría para dañar, era como si al querer tener un gesto bueno mágicamente echara a perder todo y como solo ella saber hacerlo, mandar al diablo siempre.

Que jodida estaba, como simplemente se le ocurrió que podía manejar una relación cuando no podía manejar su simple vida ¿En que estaba pensando? ¿En que maldita sea estaba pensando? Suspiro derrotada, se había olvidado que era una adolescente. Siempre cometiendo errores, siempre pensando que podía solucionarlos ella sola. Claro, pensando que tenía todo bajo control cuando sabía muy bien que en cualquier momento se le resbalaría de las manos.

Apretó su mano en el volante, enredándolo en este. Había puesto tantas fuerzas en no estallar en su propio .Uno que se ganaría una detención y eso solo empeoraría su 'lindo' estado de ,no quería actuar inmadura,claro,mas de lo que ya estaba actuando. Y tres, llamaría la atención de los demás y los chismes correrían tan rápido que no los podría alcanzar si quiera.

_Pídele perdón._

Como si tomara esa opción. Como si la consideraría tal vez. Como si la usaría en su vida diaria. Como si le fuera tan fácil.

Inhalo, cerrando sus parpados fuertemente, queriendo dejar todo el enojo en ellos, pensando que se calmaría , transformando sus pálidas manos en puños, sintiendo sus uñas en la palma de ella, pareciendo lastimarse.

Decidió largarse de ese lugar, le producía nauseas, le provocaba llorar.

¿Llorar?

Eso es para débiles, para perdedores. Ella no era ninguno de los anteriores. No Señor. Ella no lloraría, y mucho menos por una persona, nunca lo hizo y esa ocasión no será la estúpida excepción .Prefería aguantarse, .Siempre pensó que las personas que lloraban lo hacían porque no tenían otras opciones ¿Tenias otras opciones? Era obvio que sí, algo muy distinto que no quería tomar ninguna. Pero a pesar de todo .Por nada del mundo. Lloraría.

—Mañana se le pasara.

¿Por qué? Siempre se excusaba con algo así como "Soy una West, entiende" una excusa perfecta, según ella. Pero lo que realmente pasaba, era desde el principio que el orgullo la carcomía de a pocos, y nunca se dio cuenta o solo no quería abrir los ojos.

—Por Dios, no haré tanto drama solo por Vega.

Solo por Vega... ¿Le parecía poco? Hablaba como si de un objeto se tratase, como si dijera 'Era solo un adorno, me compraré otro luego'

Tomo el volante en sus manos otra vez, se suponía que se iría de ahí y no hacía más que meditar la estupidez más grande que horas antes había hecho.

Por fin arranco, con la mirada seria y la mandíbula apretada. No le importaba pasarse altos o que el semáforo este en rojo. Era un adolescente, Cometían errores siempre.

Por unos segundos pensó en detenerse en aquella casa que conocía a la perfección, pero recordó al instante. No era el mejor momento. Solo la botarían a patadas. Se estaciono dos cuadras antes, siempre con la vista en esa casa. Siempre con la vista a la ventana al lado del árbol. Siempre con la vista en la entrada, quizá para cuando alguien llegue. Alguien en específico, notar que no había rastro de que alguien estaba presente. Lo sabía, lo sabía por qué lo conocía. Sabía que cuando alguien estaba ahí, al menos una luz se encontraba prendida, o al menos una ventana o al menos el garaje.

Sonrió como estúpida sabiendo que conocía aquella casa más que a su propio padre. Y sonrió aún más porque lo sabía...o por quien lo sabía. Pero recordó al instante su gran error. Era una adolescente. Siempre cometían errores.

Bajo del auto, cerró las puertas de este y observo la calle vacía. Tan vacía como ella ahora mismo.

—Eso fue lo más cursi que pude haber pensado.

Aún era temprano. Muy temprano. Se metió al auto de nuevo. Suspiro, y aunque pudo ser la más cursi que pudo haber pensado. Tenía razón. Se sentía vacía, tan pero tan vacía. La mismo, en ese instante, urgentemente, pero borro esas opciones tontas transformándolas en una necesidad de fumar.

¿Hace cuánto no lo había hecho? Con exactitud, casi los mismos meses desde que empezó a salir con la morena. Nunca le permitía hacerlo, al menos delante de ella. Y desde ahí, en su vida volvió a fumar. Recordó aquella vez cuando la vio sacando un cigarro y ella se horrorizo frunció las cejas, levantando una, siempre pareciéndole desde ahí que la saco de ese pequeño vicio en el que se había metido sola. Pensó salir sola del también, pero se equivocó. Salió gracias a un tipo de amenaza. Casi como un "O el o yo" y ahora, ahora lo necesitaba, no tenía uno en mano, y menos en su casa. Lo mejor era comprarlo, habían tiendas no está ahí para reclamarle, ese era el momento.

Se metió a la primera bodega que vio, tenía dinero. Una señora era la vendedora, sus arrugas eran muy notables y su cabello blanco parecía gastado. Y esa mirada triste, la hizo quedar en transe olvido el porqué de su presencia en esa tienda, pero aquella misma vieja señora la hizo recordar.

— ¿Tiene cajetillas de cigarros?

Un ceño fruncido y un levantamiento de cejas. Aquella mirada le pareció tan familiar. Era obvio que la vendedora no esperaba que una chica rodeando los 17 años le pida algo como eso. No sabía. Esperaba al menos que le pida una goma de mascar o algo parecido. Pero... ¿Cigarros? ¿En qué época se había quedado? Por supuesto que no se lo venderia, claramente era una menor de edad y se sintió terrible sabiendo que tenía una nieta casi como aquella chica de ojos azules y tan solo pensar en su nieta fumando y años después volviéndose en una adicta. La petrifico.

La señora la echo prácticamente a gritos. Y Jade, siendo Jade, le contesto como solo ella sabía hacerlo, quedándose con esa necesidad de fumar. Volvió su vista a su auto. Lanzo un insulto al aire y se sintió aún más imbé grúa estaba llevando su preciado auto. Y ella, no podía hacer nada. Definitivamente ese no era su día ¿Cuánto tiempo se había demorado en esa tienda de quinta para que una grúa lleve su coche?

Era una adolescente. Cometía errores.

Decidió sentarse en el gras, no sabía porque. Pudo solo irse a casa y encerrarse a dormir, pero decidió esperar, a esa persona que desde que se estaciono quiso que apareciera. Se acostó en aquel pasto verde con su vista en el cielo azul, en este .Parecía que lloverí ó una carcajada. Solo el clima estaba de su lado. Tan gris como ella. Cerró los ojos. Y otra necesidad. Un café, ahora quería eso. Al menos era más sano que un cigarro y eso no se lo podrían negar.

Una punzada en su mano y un dolor también. La quito rápidamente del césped y la reviso. Un maldito insecto la había picado. Le dolía como el infierno. Simplemente lo dejo pasar. No le interesaba en lo más mínimo y no sería su centro de atención cuando su cabeza volaba a otro lado.

—Que hermoso día me tocó vivir hoy

Fue en busca de su café y cuando regreso no podía sentirse más aliviada. Aquel liquido caliente y oscuro el calmo tanto. Se sentía más relajada, se sentía más completa. Su vista regreso a esa casa pero fue opacada por la misma dueña.

Ahí estaba, Tori Vega, junto con su pelirroja amiga y el entrometido como diría, de André. Bajaron del auto del último, y pues sus rostros, no eran los más felices y absolutamente menos el de ella. Parecía agotada, parecía que no durmió en noches, que habría llorado por horas. Se quedó con la última opción.

Vega sufriendo por alguien como Jade.

"Que idiota" fue lo único que pensó admirando la escena, pero no pudo, simplemente no pudo porque los celos podían más. No aguanto, no aguanto ver lo pegajoso que estaba André con la que pensaba aún era su novia.

Ahora necesitaba calmarse, esa era la palabra. Calmarse, nada ganaría haciendo una escena de celos. La jodería más. Más de lo que ya estaba.

No podía, cuanto deseaba cortar el brazo de Harris que rodeaba la cintura delgada de su Tori y cuando quería coser aquellos labios que hace unos minutos aprovecharon en besar la mejilla de la misma.

No pudo...solo...no pudo.

Se levantó de su escondite. Camino tan rápido como pudo, y de un brusco movimiento alejo aquel brazo y lanzo al piso al mejor amigo de mirada tan llena de odio y desprecio.

—No la toques.

Cat,ella parecía sorprendida, tal vez preguntándose desde cuando Jade estaba observando todo o cuando se volvió tan sinvergüenza, y es que esa era exactamente la palabra ¿Con que cara le reclamaba cuando horas antes insulto a su aún novia como si lo hubiese tenido guardado? ¿Por qué siempre parecía esmerarse en hacerles daño a las personas que la amaban?

¿Por qué?

Tori, no podía articular palabra. Sabía que Jade podía llegar a ser insoportable pero, pero no sabía que llegaría a un extremo tan grande. Lo menos que quería era que la vea tan decaída, le dolía, y le dolía más ver a la gótica tan fresca como si nada hubiera pasado. Haciendo una típica escena de celos. Por Dios ¿Con quién se fue a meter?

—Necesito dormir

André se levantó tratando de no chocar su mirada con Jade, no quería problemas con ella. Era muy peligrosa y aunque parecía haberse ganado ya su odio, no quería más de él. Tan solo su intención fue ayudar a su mejor amiga, haciéndole saber que podía contar con él para lo que sea. Pero no conto con que una descarada Jade lo ataque.

Sacudió su pantalón polvoriento y quiso tomar a Tori del brazo para conceder su petición ,pero no pudo, no pudo contra la novia su amiga.

—No te atrevas a tocarla o juro que necesitaras un brazo ortopédico.

Trago saliva y quedo quieto. Ya había creado un problema y no tenía idea de cómo repararlo. A pesar de que odiaba a Jade por lo que le hizo a vez sacándole todo en cara por lo que hizo la tranquilice, pero solo crearía un gran discusión entre ellos.

—No tienes derecho a venir con reclamos luego de lo que hiciste.

Y claro que no se lo espero. Pensó tal vez que sería André el que la enfrente, el que le reclame, el que de todo por su `mejor amiga'. Pero... ¿Cat? Aquella pelirroja, su mejor amiga. Entrecerró los ojos y la observo por unos segundos. Tanto que se perdió y al volver a la realidad vio al moreno llevando a su novia junto a Cat al interior de la conocida casa. Y eso, le enojo aún más.

— ¡Estaba molesta, Vega! No es para tanto.

No es para tanto...esas cuatro palabras no hicieron más que quedarse en el aire. Pues todo lo que recibió fue un portazo en la cara, claramente de su una patada a la puerta y unas cuantas lisuras. No se irí quería irse. No hasta hablar con Vega, no hasta resolver y dejar en claro algunas cosas, muchas cosas.

Esperaría.

Tomo asiento en los pequeños escalones fuera de la .Esperaría .Hasta ver que la puerta se abra, hasta ver que todos esos intrusos se larguen y quede solo Tori.

Y esas ganas, esas ganas de fumar no se iban de su cabeza. Solo con ello se le quitarían esas inmensas ganas que le aterrizaron de llorar. Un West nunca llora. No lo haría por ella. Ni por nadie.

No sabía qué hora era y no le interesaba saberlo. Ya estaba desesperada, ninguno se iba, y si no lo hací segura que entraría por la ventana y obligaría a Tori a hablar con ella. No le pediría perdó una adolescente. Siempre cometen errores. Y si la morena esperaba un "Perdóname, fui una tonta" pues era mejor que esperara siempre, no lo haría .No perdería su saliva por ello, era como si se humillara.

Ese orgullo.

Estaba cansada. Toco la puerta .Uno .Dos .Tres .Cuatro . . . .

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Necesito hablar contigo, Vega!

Nada. Ninguna respuesta. Tomo una estaba humillando. Lo estaba haciendo. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo, intentando hablar con alguien, que según ella. No se lo merece. Giro en sus pasos y se largó.

Caminando, su coche estaba en no sabía dónde y todo, todo por culpa de su culpa, claro que lo era. No sabía ni porque tomo como opción ir al lugar.

Aún no entendía, no entendía como Tori y ella parecía la pareja perfecta, que no tenían grandes discusiones y que siempre parecían felices. Y luego, luego llega Tori y ella y su gran boca. Claro, hecho a perder todo. Jade y su gran boca ¿Por qué no la puede mantener cerrada? ¿Por qué tiene que arruinar el momento?

¿Por qué?

Quiso correr si pudiera para lanzarse al interior de su casa y brotar todo ese odio en su almohada. Era una idiota. Una idiota orgullosa que se estaba envenenando de ella misma. Quiso correr pero sus pies lo evitaban. Los sentía pesados. Como si cargara dos toneladas en cada uno. Solo camino, lento como una tortuga, pero camino. Dolida como si le hubiesen atravesado un cuchillo en el estómago. Y sintiéndose tan ridícula como nunca.

Ya estaba en su cama, en sus habitaciones su casa. Con su perphone en mano. Recordó como a veces se llamaban mutuamente tan solo para darse las buenas noches. "Una completa cursilería" era lo que la gótica decía, pero es que a pesar de sus quejas siempre terminaba aceptando y cayendo en la trampa. Le gustaba tomar el control en una relación, sin notar que muchas veces ella era controlada, muchas veces dominada y ella amaba eso. Porque siempre Tori sacaba su lado débil, su lado amable, un lado que ni ella misma sabía que existía .Y si lo sabía, pues nunca lo quería hacer notar.

Ahí estaban, nuevamente esas ganas de llorar. Sus ojos ya estaban rojos pero luchaba fuertemente tratando de que ninguna lágrima salga. Era una West, son fríos y calculadores. Nunca se humillan y piden perdó rápidamente al baño y enjuago su rostro con agua. No quería llorar, le hacía daño saber que alguien saco un nuevo lado desconocido. Suficiente tenía con que podía ser dulce y cariñosa como para saber también que lloró por alguien.

— ¿Cuando me convertí tan débil?

¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿En dónde? ¿Con quién? Las respuestas eran obvias y las razones también. Quería echarle toda la culpa a la morena. .Pero no podía. No podía porque sabía que toda la maldita culpa la poseía ella y nadie más que ella.

¿Por qué?

Una vez más, ella fue quien creo el problema, fue ella quien soltó todo como si nada y luego dice que no era para tanto. Fue .Solo ella. Con llevada por sus estúpidos celos. Común en ella pero a veces tan extremos e inevitables. Se parecía tanto a su padre y era lo que menos querí quería quedarse solo como él, no quería terminar siendo frío y ocupado solo en el trabajo, sin importarle su única , casi su retrato.

Su respiración le faltaba tan solo al pensarlo ¿En verdad quería terminar siendo así?

Tomo su pearphone, pero sabía, no lo contestaría. No hay que ser tonta para darse cuenta de ese detalle. Salió corriendo de su habitación, bajo rápidamente las escaleras, casi se mata por apresurada. Antes de salir, un mensaje envió y con eso se marchó rumbo a lo que sería matar su orgullo.

Prácticamente corrió, cuanto antes llegara esa falta de aire se iría, cuantos antes llegara podría tenerla a su lado y ya no sentirse tan vacía, cuanto antes llegara dejaría de pensar cursilerías.

Pero se quedó ahí, en un camino. Ella no supo, no supo que una imprudente moto se estrellaría con ella. Que la mandaría lejos, que le haga tantas heridas posibles y esa falta de respiración vuelva, cortando todo. Cortando la opción de dejar su orgullo e ir a pedirle perdón, de no querer ser como ese hombre frio que tanto odiaba y de sentirla tan cerca. Ella no supo que todo eso llegara tan pronto. Ella no supo que la última vez que la vería seria con una mirada llena de tristeza y decepción .Ella no supo que cuando quería ser otra...solo por alguien, cuando pensó nunca lo haría. Se vaya todo a la basura. Y recordó casi por última vez.

Era un adolescente. Siempre...cometiendo errores.

**N.A:** Estoy aquí nuevamente. Como verán es drama y no sé porque pero se me da de escribir drama y no sé si lo hago bien. En fin me di un tiempo para subirlo pues esta idea no se me iba de mi loca mente y ya :) decidí escribirlo .Espero sus lindos comentarios


End file.
